A mounting mechanism for ceiling fan outer casing is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,160, which comprises several protruding elements preset on ceiling fan support onto the ceiling and U-shaped grooves with one end opened upward set on the upper edge of ceiling fan motor outer casing and in number corresponding to said protruding elements. Its main drawback is: Since the ceiling fan has a certain weight and its mounting work is carried out at a rather high position near ceiling in the room, also since the protruding elements and corresponding grooves are all small in size, it is not easy to align several U-shaped grooves on the ceiling fan simultaneously to protruding elements on the support of the ceiling fan, so as to be necessary to do numerous trials or attempts. Moreover, due to its own weight and in case of a longer duration, it will make people tired to possibly cause an accident.
The China Utility Model Patent No.99256601.0 is a patent already granted to the applicant, which adopts a outer casing directly to be hanged on the ceiling fan motor already mounted, hence it is a mounting mechanism not quite laborious to be fitted on the outer casing. That mechanism comprises concave fixing members provided on both sides of the support for a motor and convex fixing members provided on the inner edge of outer casing and matched with the concave fixing members. Although the receiving grooves on the concave fixing members adopt xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d opening to facilitate aligning corresponding protruding elements on convex fixing members, there are still imperfections existing in mounting and safety, possible for further improvement and perfection.
The object of the present utility model is to provide an improved mounting mechanism for ceiling fan outer casing and to make the engagement of concave fixing members and convex fixing members more accurate and easier with higher safety.
The object of the present utility model is realized as such: The ceiling fan outer casing is fixed on the support for a motor through mounting members, said mounting members comprising at least a pair of convex fixing members and a pair of concave fixing members corresponding to and matched in use with said convex fixing members, characterized in that on each of said convex fixing members is provided a pair of protruding elements transversely spaced and arranged in parallel, the upper end of said two protruding elements is provided at each one outward side with one hook respectively, on each of said concave fixing members is provided a receiving groove which has one end opening receiving said convex fixing members and is in the shape of an inverted xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d at the inlet, the two opposite sides of one end of said receiving groove are provided with recessed portions matched with said hooks respectively.
On said convex fixing members is provided further at least one stop piece. Said stop pieces are provided respectively on the two sides of the lower end of said convex fixing members and stretch outward each along a direction perpendicular to said convex fixing members.
Obviously, the mounting mechanism for ceiling fan outer casing of the present utility model by engagement of concave fixing members provided on ceiling fan support with convex fixing members provided on the upper edge of ceiling fan motor outer casing corresponding to and matching in use with said concave fixing members can make mounting convenient, labour saving, and with higher safety.